1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary type motors or stepping motors which utilize a hybrid type magnet called a basic factor and which are driven by a DC pulsating current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. H11-214217 (214217/1999) discloses a hybrid type magnet. This hybrid type magnet is called a basic factor and forms a closed magnetic path by an electromagnet formed by winding an exciting coil about the center of a U-shaped member and an engaging member comprising magnetic members arranged on both ends of a permanent magnet. Further, a movable member made of a soft magnetic material is arranged in opposite relationship with the outer surface of the engaging member of the hybrid magnet through an air gap.
Where no electrical current is applied to the exciting coil, a magnetic path or circuit is formed in the hybrid magnet by the line of magnetic force of the permanent magnet so that no attractive force generates on the movable member. On the other hand, when an electrical current is applied through the exciting coil so as to form a magnetic path in a direction reverse to the magnetic line of force of the permanent magnet, the magnetic line of force of the permanent magnet does not form a closed magnetic path within the hybrid magnet but generates an attractive force with respect to the movable member by forming a magnetic path through the air gap.
Further, Japanese Patent Application No. H10-321044 (321044/1998) discloses a motor which uses such a hybrid magnet. This motor is provided with a couple of hybrid magnets arranged horizontally in opposite relationship with each other and a slide member disposed between the hybrid magnets. The slide member comprises a non-magnetic member through which rails pass in a direction normal to the opposing direction of the hybrid magnets and is capable of moving in the direction of the rails by attractive force effected by the hybrid magnets.
However, the motor using the conventional hybrid magnets still has had room for its improvement in practical use from the point of view of its energy efficiency.
Further, if the motor using the conventional hybrid magnet is provided with a function serving as a generator, it will be possible to make more effective use of energy.